


A Sweet Mirage of Paradise

by CaptainTsukiko



Category: Hi Izuru Tokoro no Tenshi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTsukiko/pseuds/CaptainTsukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emishi has a dream about Umayado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Mirage of Paradise

 

 

Emishi rubbed his eyes in irritation. It was not even evening yet and already, his eyes felt like there were heavy weights hanging down from them, just begging to be closed and given some rest. How inconvenient.

In front of him, a frightful number of books and scrolls were laid out, either half open or fully closed. The evening felt nice and cold too, with the full moon high up on the sky, certainly the kind of night that Umayado-no-Ouji..

Emishi shook his head violently to clear his head. What was wrong with him lately? Any thought, any sentence, it all started with Umayado-no-Ouji and ended with Umayado-no-Ouji. Even his family had begun to complain now. And what's more, now was not the time to goof off, he had lots more to read and memorise, his father wouldn't exactly be pleased if he didn't.

Emishi pinched the bridge of his nose and immediately the pain in his forehead flared and then subsided. He leaned forward and started to took one of the books laid out in front of him and started taking notes.

For a second, he could hear no sound except his own breathing spell. And suddenly in the next moment, Emishi could vaguely hear a voice calling out to him from the back garden. But who was it? It sounded similar to Umayado-no-Ouji, perhaps he had visited him like the previous time?!

_—Emishi!_

Surprised with his heart beating in excitement in his ears, he rushed towards the sliding door, almost ripping the paper door off its hinges. And there he was. Standing, with his face as sweet and impassive as ever.

"Ouji!" Emishi's voice sounded more happy and eager than he would've liked to appear or admit to.

"...It's cold out here."

"Ah..excuse my rudeness, please do come in."

Emishi constantly glanced towards the Ouji whilst he led him inside. This situation felt so similar to that time the Ouji visited him in the dead of the night, much like today. But for what?

He pulled the heater closer to the Ouji who was sitting on the mat. The room was completely silent with discomfort. For the sake of breaking the maddening silence, Emish spoke, "Ouji, should I bring my father..?"

"Don't. Just sit down quietly."

Unsettled by the Ouji's words, Emishi asked again, "At the least..I should call a servant to--"

"I said to not call anyone!"

The Ouji's thin brows were furrowed in what appeared to be anger, and not wanting to anger him any further, Emishi settled down in defeat, hastily apologising afterwords.

They sat in silence for a long eternity. The only movement being the flicker of the candle light. Until Emishi decided to break the silence again, "I think there are Kōyo growing in the back garden, do you..wish to see them?..." That question could've been the most inappropriate and stupid for the moment. And frankly, Emishi wished he could bang his head on the wall right now. Who wanted to see Kōyo in the middle of the evening? Idiot!

"..." There was no response from the Ouji for a moment before he spoke, "I'd like to see them...but not today."

"Ah..yes it's already dark after all..maybe the day after tomorrow? Of course..you can arrange the date you like, and there are also--" Suddenly something dark flashed in the Ouji's eyes and his pale, wiry thin hand grabbed the rambling Emishi's arm, surprising the said man in an instant.

"Uh..Ouji--!"

Emishi was pushed back to the tatami floor before he could finish, his head and the floor meeting in a sudden painful impact, momentarily rendering him unable to see clearly for a few seconds.

The Ouji was surprisingly strong for he had such delicate features. In a flash, he took both of Emishi's hands in a steel grip, pulling them above his head. Emishi was dumbfounded in surprise, unable to react for a second before he started to resist.

"Ouji, what are you doing?!" His mouth was coved in a sloppy kiss before he could push the Ouji off of him.

The Ouji didn't answer the question, simply tugged on Emishi's clothes as if in a hurry. The ties didn't give away by the insistent tugging, and they ended up being ripped off as a result. Emishi felt a pleasant shudder going down his back as the Ouji slid his cold hands down his torso.

It felt unexpectedly nice, being kissed by the Ouji. Even with the Ouji's apparent inexperience and all. Not that he, himself was any better. Emishi blushed bright red unconsciously, if anyone were to walk in now...he really wouldn't know how to properly explain the current situation.

"Open up." The Ouji spoke whilst trying to desperately insert his tongue inside Emishi's mouth.

"No...way..." Emishi was trying his best to push the other off, but all his efforts were for naught as the heat and sexual energy surrounding them made his head slow and fuzzy. Deep down, in his heart, he knew he wanted it too. He wanted the Ouji, deep, deep inside of him. And returning the favour in turn. And that made him ashamed more than anything else.

"I don't recall that being a request, open up." The Ouji slid his hands down the planes of Emishi's stomach, stopping at the top of his trousers before he tugged on the tie - hard. And unlike the top, the tie gave away easily before the rough assault.

"O-Ouji..." Emishi gave a out a little cry of alarm. He could feel _it_ swelling and...oh heavens, it felt so frustratingly pleasant. Emishi didn't realise that he unintentionally relaxed in the Ouji's hold, and the Ouji took immediate advantage of that.

Emishi made a low keening sound at the back of his throat as the trousers were pulled off completely, bringing all his erect glory into the low flickering light of the candle to be viewed without restraint.

The Ouji moved, from caressing his torso relentlessly to sliding his hands down the tops of Emishi's thighs. He gripped one of Emishi's thighs and slid forward, towards his erection, and said, "If you really don't want it...just say so." Saying that now, with the Ouji's scorching breath falling enticingly against his cock, would be useless. Emishi feelt like he was going to burst as he squirmed his hips slightly, eager.

He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood. He acutely felt the unpleasant metallic taste filling his mouth. "Do it." Emishi's breaths out. And there he feels it. Oh, goodness, the Ouji's mouth.

Emishi grips the Ouji's silky hair, accidentally dislodging a flower that was tucked in that hair in the process. He felt himself go in and out of the Ouji's mouth. The sensation felt so forbidden, what would his father say if he saw his son like this..?

But that didn't matter. For now, the only thing he needed, no, wanted to focus on was the Ouji. The room was filled with untamed sexuality, little cries of pleasure and the Indecent sound of the Ouji sucking him filled the air.

"Ah! Hah...O-ouji..." Emishi was sure he felt the Ouji respond with something, but he couldn't clearly hear him. He sounded faraway. Also, he noticed, the room looked significantly dark. Was the candle going to melt completely soon?

The Ouji called out to him again, and again, he couldn't hear him. The Ouji's form suddenly started to fade. Blurred lines and edges, the beautiful face he had hoped to touch tonight was slowly disappearing, disappearing. **Gone.**

Everything became black all at once. He felt himself sinking into an endless pit of nothingness. Leaving the bitter-sweet memory from before to to fade into thin air.

Emishi jerked awake. He looked around, disoriented and confused. The early morning sunlight was flittering in through the open windows. Then he took a glance at his sleeves, which were smeared with the undried ink he fell asleep on.

His shoulders slumped in remorse. In the end, he couldn't memorise anything at all. And suddenly, he remembered his dream. How little he could remember of it. And he turned bright cherry red.

How shameful! What would the Ouji think of him if he knew..?! He quickly hid his face in his hands. And there were certain _problems_ growing on his nether regions as well. Without any ado, Emsihi willed his desire away immediately the best he could before starting his day.

And somewhere within Ikebe palace, said Ouji sneezed in tune with Emishi's thoughts. He furrowed his brows, who in the world was thinking about him this early?

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of info here, "Kōyo" refers to colourful leaves and the like. Usually growing in autumn or mid autumn. Since Choushimaro arrives in late winter (?) and this is before that, it's pretty accurate, I guess?
> 
> Well, I thought this was going to be a complete disaster, this surprisingly came out better than I thought it would! (^\\\\\^)
> 
> I freaking love this couple. Why Emishi, why did you have to act so stupidly?! You know wanted Umayado in all his ~~tsundere~~ glory!
> 
> And my, my, my, I had so much trouble with the wet dream. I wasn't even sure how far I was going to take the M-rated stuff, since they ARE still underage and stuff..maybe not for Emishi but Umayado...
> 
> And by the way, don't listen to "Hontou no Koi" by May J. while reading this manga. I learnt it the hard way. You'll cry until your eyes bleed. I'm warning you


End file.
